Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{5}{6}-1\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {1} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{4}{6}$